


Jonlias Snips

by TarnishedHasMyHeart



Series: Soft Jonlias no one asked for [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnishedHasMyHeart/pseuds/TarnishedHasMyHeart
Summary: For the snippets that aren't enough for me to make a one-shot or full story
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims
Series: Soft Jonlias no one asked for [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623754
Kudos: 17





	Jonlias Snips

Jon looks up from the couch after a rew minutes of quiet with Elias just standing there. "Yes, Elias?" The other was simply leaning in the door way, watching Jon.

"Nothing. I'm just aporeciating you." Jon felt his cheeks heat as Elias moved over. He cupped his cheek. "I'm very proud of how far you've come. My Archivist."

Jon wasn't sure why, but that always sent a shiver through him. He /liked/ being called His Archivist. The way Elias said it, as if it was the most ideal thing in the world.


End file.
